


In The Garden Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Rosemary and Thyme
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Garden Of Love

Rosemary stood up and stretched her back, she was getting stiff from all the bending down that was involved with this particular planting job.   
"Sore sweetie?"  
"Yes a bit...my backs all stiff."  
"Sounds like you need a massage."  
"You offering?"  
"If you want me to be... yes."  
"Perhaps I do... Here?"  
"Or home?"  
Rosemary smiled and began removing her dungarees.

"I've always liked being...'one' with nature."   
"Then it's lucky our clients are busy..."  
Rosemary smirked and let her dungarees fall leaving her in just her flannel shirt and her knickers.

"Why all your doing is giving me a massage. Nothing scandalous about that..."

She said as she lay down on the soft grass.   
"Since when have we ever managed 'just a massage'?"  
"My backs not getting any less stiff…"   
"Relax."

Laura teased, kneeling beside her for a moment, before settling to stroke a lazy hand over Rosemary's back, kissing her neck softly. 

"You know it's not unusual for you to go all tense and ache-y five minutes before I find you soaked."  
"Not my fault your so damn sexy.... or that you’re the best lover I've ever had…"   
Laura smiled softly. 

"Cute, Rose... real cute."

She had moved to start slowly massaging Rosemary's back, well aware of how cautious she needed to be. Rosemary purred as Laura's hands kneaded her back.  
"Enjoying that baby?"  
"MmmmHmmmmm…"   
"More?"  
"Mmm…"   
Laura smiled and allowed her hands to move slowly lower. Rosemary's breath hitched.   
"Okay sweetie?"  
"Lower…"

Was all Rosemary purred. Laura smiled and cupped the woman through her underwear. Rosemary murred wantonly.   
"More?"  
"Oh gods yes."   
Laura smiled and slowly slid two fingers into her.   
"Oh gods! Laura!"  
"You like that darling?"  
"Yes!"  
Laura smiled and sped up.   
"Laura, oh Laura, OOooooh Laura!"  
Laura sped up further. Rosemary placed a hand over her own mouth to stifle her moans of pleasure. Laura sped up once more. 

"Come for me baby."   
Rosemary bit on her hand and came apart with a high pitch squeal.


End file.
